the Immortal guardian
by NecroSaintCreed
Summary: Dumbledore has asked gained a new student for Hogwarts, Harry has gained a new gaurdian. Naruto is just along for the ride. pairings undecided Naruto/possible harem. takes place during book 4 the goblet of fire
1. getting started

NSC here to give you a new story one i've been working on my other stories are on hold right now due to me losing alot of information on my crap ass computer. but what the hell i'll start again.

Hey i know you hate excuses and i have decided to say FUCK IT. i'll have Chapter 2 up for you late tomorrow or early the next day

So with out further ado i remind you that i only own this plot. so here you go

* * *

"It takes a single thought to corrupt a man…"

"It takes a single man to kill for power…"

"And in that man's quest for power…."

"He can destroy the world"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am the lone survivor of the destruction of a corrupt man."

* * *

Three thousand years ago a man, Madara Uchiha, he was a man who sought out the ultimate power. For years he waited, he planned, and he killed. He sought power to bring him what he thought was long denied, His right to rule. His only problem wasn't the ones he could control, but the one who was uncontrollable.

Naruto Uzumaki, he was born October 10th; the day the Kyuubi attacked his home village, the day his fate was sealed, almost literally. His father sealed the very beast attacking their village in his gut, with the price being his life. It wouldn't be till the young blonde began his way to becoming that his life started to look up even the slightest, and from there it will only be a few months after becoming a ninja he'd even get a sliver of recognition for _his_ deeds.

Everywhere he turned he seemed to always be able to do the impossible, always getting stronger.

As Naruto got older Madara made his move, he created a group, one of S-class missing nin; they were the elite's gone rogue. Sending two out for every Jinchuuriki, beings known as human sacrifices made to contain the nine great Bijuu within their very beings.

Naruto well he was the one they couldn't get.

He fought tooth and nail rescuing those he could but it was all for naught, his friend Gaara was the container of the one tails, Shukaku.

Nevertheless, it was a fruitless attempt, as Gaara was killed and his Bijuu forcibly removed from his body. That was the first death, his (Naruto) true wake up call to reality. Even if his friend was brought back to life, Naruto knew he knew he needed to be stronger for what was ahead; he knew that if he wanted anyone to survive he needed to be stronger. So he went and got stronger, but death still came.

First it was his sensei, Jiraiya, killed by his own student, Nagato Uzumaki. Leaving he went and trained with the toads, continuing to get stronger.

Second was his entire village, Konoha, Attacked by the same man. This time though he was able to retaliate getting there in just the nick of time. He was able to kill of the many bodies of Pain, or Pein as Nagato called himself.

Eventually he was able to convince his fellow Uzumaki to bring the village back to life resurrecting all the ones that he had killed, but a feat like this was once again at a price, and that being his (Nagato) life.

Nagato was death number three.

Naruto soon left after that seeking help in controlling his Bijuu. Who did he go to, well the wonderful rapping jinchuuriki of the eight tails of course. And while all this was happening a war was raging on outside "their turtle island."

But they couldn't keep it from him for too long as he soon took control of his Bijuu and left for battle. And it would be through those battles that he and his Bijuu began to create a sort of kinship between each other. And it was through that forming bond that he soon found out his new found friend was rapidly dying, and that when he did Naruto would gain his power.

It was his battle before Madara, his last true battle with Sasuke, that it happened when it was all said and done Sasuke was the fourth death.

Kyuubi was the fifth.

It amazed him how something he thought he hated all his life seemed, and that hated him, seemed to make him feel so lonely inside, so lost. And with this new feeling of uselessness, he awakened his inner power.

Moving on to go fight Madara he found out that his Sensei for his control of the Kyuubi, was dead.

The eight tails was captured.

This was death six.

Having decided to move on and fight for those he lost, he finally confronted the literal **Last Uchiha. **The man didn't stand a chance, with the power of Kyuubi, and the beast itself gone, he was able to use powers long since denied to him. With the power given to him by his mother and his clan he used both his new found Rinnegan and chakra chains to easily subdue the true monster of the war.

Sadly for Naruto, it wasn't going to be that easy. As Madara, seeing no other way out, released the unstable power of the ultimate creature/power.

The Juubi

The very explosion of power leveled the mountain they stood upon leaving Naruto on his knees, fighting the force of power trying to level him as well.

Madara was killed instantly.

All living things near the being seemed to die and wither away, but Naruto, thanks to the power of Kyuubi, was able to resist the demonic aura.

Preparing for what may have very well been his last battle, he summoned all his power to the surface. Entering what he dubbed his Elemental Sage mode; a cross between his Kyuubi power, his power as a toad sage, and his power of the Sage of the Six Paths. Releasing his chakra chains, Naruto charged the unstable mass of demonic chakra.

He fought the creature for hours neither wanting to give in, that was till Naruto did something that would have made his entire clan proud. He reopened his seal, binding the beasts power to his very soul, and with the help of the Rinnegan, he sent its back to where it belonged. Hell, both its birth place and its resting place.

Sadly, this too was all for naught as the battle tore the five nations apart creating entirely separate continents. The Ninja alliance lost in the after math, they were the final deaths.

Using his new power he called upon the chakra left out in the world and tore it apart separating the physical and spiritual energies.

Any ninja that was still alive grew considerably weaker due to the separation of energies, civilians stayed civilians, but ninja became something new. They became mages or you could say witches and wizards.

Over the years they developed new ways to control their new energies passing it down generations. Naruto though was left alone his body frozen by time, he was to never age never die. Watching as history was remade, as cities rose and civilizations fall.

He watched as time forgot him, his friends and the sacrifices of all the noble ninja he knew. He watched from the sidelines only stepping in to interfere when he believed it was appropriate. When he deemed there was no other way, it was he who stepped forward always the shadow in the background.

That was till _**he **_found him.

The old man had appeared before him, he had small round semicircle like glasses that seemed to lay at rest on his nose, a long gray beard that had a tie in it half way down. He wore grey robes, ones that you found most of the elder wizards wearing compared to the newer ones. Along with that twinkle in his eye, he had a very grandfatherly look to him, the man reminding Naruto almost of the 3rd Hokage.

But again Naruto knew better, he could feel the man's magical power it seemed to rival his (Naruto's) power when he had begun as a genin, which may not sound like much but at that time Naruto had the chakra capacity of a kage.

His name was Albus Dumbledore.

He told the blonde of how he found him, how he knew who Naruto was. He explained the situation concerning the dark lord and the events that transpired over the last three years at Hogwarts. Although he frowned a little when Naruto said he already knew what has been happening at Hogwarts, how he had been there when it was built, and told the old man to stop beating around the bush.

Seeing that the blonde wanted a blunt answer, Dumbledore decided to give him one.

"I want you to join Hogwarts Witch Craft and Wizardry, and be a body guard or a guardian, if you will, for a student of mine." Dumbledore then proceeded to explain how the Tri wizard tournament was to be held at the school and he believed another move would be made on the young Harry Potter.

Dumbledore could only smile at the immortals response.

"And to think I thought it was to be just another boring year."

* * *

(Hogwarts welcoming feast)

Harry could feel his jaw hit the floor as he watched 30 of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen, come into the great hall in orderly lines with alluring smiles on their faces. They were all wearing matching sky blue uniforms with skirts that stopped just above the knees, showing a good amount of skin and small hats on their heads that matched the rest of their clothes.

They seemed to vary in age, from thirteen to seventeen, with the youngest in the front and eldest in the back.

Leading the group was quite possibly the biggest woman he had ever seen.

'Damn, she was even taller than Hagrid, what the fuck is she part giant or something?' He thought almost voicing his opinion on that matter.

Unlike the others she looked to be in her early to mid-forties, with a thin, but not overly so, figure. Her long red coat trailed along the floor a pair of high heels was easily able to be heard with each step she took, as she walked through the hall of students to the Professors table her short brown hair seemed to bounce with each step. This was the headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Madame Olympe Maxime.

Half way into the great hall they seemed to let out a single breath releasing a large number of Smokey blue butterflies into the air before they seemed to fly away and vanish.

The headmistress walking off to sit to the side of the head table, her students sitting down with the house of Hufflepuff.

Once she sat down the doors flew open once again as a group of males came in, they two wore matching outfits consisting more of red and black than the baby blue of the girls, they wore long sleeved shirts and pants.

Their headmaster wore fur coat and hat with a well-built boy standing next to him, the boy being Victor Crum. The man though was Igor Karkaroff.

It was the moment they came in they were already at work as they blew a dragons head of pure flame out the side of their march, before said dragons disappeared.

It was at this time Dumbledore stood once again at his podium overlooking the rest of the hall. He seemed to be almost searching for something before he smiled and looked up, now normally they were going to ask him what he was doing only to watch as the candles dimmed quite a bit.

Looking up they watched the roof of the great hall as it seemed to move with a load of activity the night sky it once held, was quickly invaded by dark thunder clouds all circling around one point. It almost looked like something was falling.

Something small that was quickly becoming LARGE. Soon though a massive red blur seemed to rip from the roof, almost as if it had been a part of the scene it had shown, and crashed viscously hard into the ground in the middle of the great hall kicking up a lot of dust.

**_"ROAAAARRRR"_**

A massive fox head seemed to emerge from the cloud swiping it away with one of its long crimson red nine tails. It was truly a scary site. Many wizards went to grab their wands, but Dumbledore seemed to nick that idea in the bud.

"I was wondering if you would show up Naruto?" the old man asked with that smile and mischievous twinkle in his eyes, making several people in the hall gain a quizzical look upon their faces.

The fox started to make a yipping like roaring sound, almost as if it was laughing.

In a swirl of power the massive creature seemed to blur as it got shorter and shorter till it stopped. it was a male humanoid like figure at a height of 5"11' that seemed to be made of pure light. The power seemed to pulse outwards sending a red glow out through everyone and everything, disappearing through the walls to not be seen again.

"Sorry Dumbledore, but everyone was making spectacular entrances I thought I'd make one as well, but hey if you don't like large nine tailed foxes then how about this one." He said before he transformed into a large dragon made of pure ice and flew around the room only to collide where he had been standing and a cherry blossom tree rip through the floor, it grew to be an easy twelve feet before it exploded and roses seemed to rain down upon them, coincidentally, landing before each female student in the hall.

'Naruto' stood in the middle of the hall once again as if he had never moved as the light seemed to melt from his very being and dissapear.

There was a moment of silence as everyone just gazed upon him, with his sleeveless black shirt with burnt orange lining and baggy pants to match. He also wore a crimson colored sleeveless cloak with black flames licking the bottom, finishing off his attire with a black skintight face mask that went from the bridge of his nose and down into his shirt.

Sadly the only question everyone wanted to ask was.

What was behind the mask?

But then again that silence didn't last forever as quickly as it came, it was gone, and in its place was the roar of applause amongst the crowd.

Even Dumbledore was thoroughly impressed with the display of power, and that's saying something.

"Now I must say Naruto that was quite an entrance, a little over the top but still amazing." The old man said

"Whatever helps you sleep at night old man," Naruto said making them both laugh do to the irony of that sentence.

"Well I believe it's time you once again sat with your respected house now, don't you think?" Dumbledore asked.

And with that like a flip of a switch all eyes seemed to watch him like a hawk as he walked over to what almost seemed like an almost random table. But that random table was the house of Gryffindor, and where he sat was by none other than Harry Potter himself.

Some felt their jaws drop as they watched him, well that was before Dumbledore got their attention as he introduced the years newest teacher, Madd eye Moody, and began to explain the Tri wizard tournament.

When all was said and done he began the feast and instantly everyone began to dig in. It was at this time three people turned their attention to the newest member of Gryffindor,

And immediately felt their jaws drop, as in front of him were three empty plates and five empty bowls, as if he just finished eating, which he had.

Shaking off his shock Harry turned to the blonde and held out his hand in a greeting. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter and these," he gestured to Hermione and Ron "Are my friends Ron and Hermione."

Naruto shook his hand as he returned the greeting. "Names Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Harry," he said giving him a nod in his direction as he did the same for the others. "You to Ron, Hermione." He paused before he slightly leaned over the table towards Hermione, and held out his hand, with a white lily materializing almost out of thin air nestled in his palm. "I know I gave you a rose, but in all honesty, you look more like a lily to me." He said swapping the two flowers.

She could only blush as she accepted the lily, "Thank you, but how did you know they were my favorite?"

"Do you really want to know?" he asked, a nod being his only reply.

"Your perfume," as if it was the most obvious answer to them, which confused two of the three causing the las to blush as he continued.

"it smells of lilies." He said eye smiling causing the young girl to blush all the more.

Harry and Ron could only watch a little shocked about how he barely cared about Harry being a celebrity, and more into Hermione's perfume, but the quickly got over it.

'I think I can grow to like this guy.' Harry thought, while Ron was a little jealous with how the blonde was acting with Hermione.

Naruto only smiled at his newest friends as he looked up relaxed, 'This is gonna be a great year.'

* * *

so what did you think of it should i contnue with it, or should i quit while i'm ahead.

hmm? tell me what you think

NecroSaintCreed signing off


	2. HermioneFluer

**Hey this is NSC to tell you that it has been way to F****** since i posted a new chapter for a story and you all love this one so why not give you what you wanted.**

**Now the poll results ended on harem and the top four results following was Hermion, Fluer, Tonks, and Luna**

**now that i have cut the remaining people out of the question it's up to you who will be first second third and fourth to join**

**Now we all hate it but oh fuckking well**

** DISCLAIMER: i dont own characters or the original story plots i own this plot so go fuck yourselves you flamers.**

**Now Chapter 2**

* * *

The blonde immortal sat in silence as the great hall was in uproar, due to a certain scarred teen's name erupting from a certain goblet. It was certainly interesting to say the least.

'Now how in the world did he get HIS name in MY goblet' Naruto thought a puzzled expression etched to his features. Quickly pushing himself from the table he was currently sitting at, he walked to, what people assumed was to congratulate the brunette boy.

Yeaaaahhhhh, not exactly.

One could almost imagine the shocked faces on everyone in attendance, when in a swirl of energy the Famous AND Legendary Goblet of Fire transformed into a rather sharp and unorthodox looking knife, A three bladed kunai, to be exact.

"I was wondering where I left this all those years ago." Naruto said quietly in a tone he thought no one else would hear. Although only a few feet away a certain brunette witch of high intellectual status, who had to strain to hear his silent words, rose an equally silent brow to what the blonde said as a million in one things seemed to run through her head at once.

Reaching out the blonde grabbed the multi-bladed weapon which crackled with crimson red energy that quickly raced up his arm before disappearing over his heart. Looking up he nodded to the Dumbledore and the other headmaster's from the respected schools as he left the room towards the area where the contestants would be staying. He could hear as Dumbledore made his final announcement,

"I will also announce that as of this moment Naruto Uzumaki of the Namikaze clan will also be participating in this year's Tri-wizard tournament." And with that he motioned for the students to head off to bed as he had things to discuss about the new change of pace.

**Hours later Gryffindor common room**

It was nearing midnight when Naruto had decided it was time to turn in for the night; he purposely decided to wait till after the students went to bed to avoid questions he might receive from his current roommates.

So one could easily guess how surprised he was when he felt a presence within the room trying to hide in the corner, a presence he had immediately familiarized himself with in his first night in the castle.

"Evening Hermione," he said as he looked right in her direction. "A little late for you to be up, don't you think?" he asked with a large smile on his face.

She raised her arm shakily, showing him that she was armed and afraid. "What are you?" she asked her voice too, was seemingly shaking.

"Something you wouldn't believe" he replied a smile still on his face, though this one was noticeably smaller.

"That's not good enough, Are you human? A wizard?" she asked again as she tightened her grip on her wand. "You said that you lost the goblet or knife or whatever the hell that was, so tell me how could you lose something that the ministry has been watching for years?"

"Rather simple answer to that one," he said as he went to take a seat across from her, she herself sitting once he had done so. "I created it."

"Created it?" the witch questioned the now mysterious blonde.

"Yes, and I did it on a mere whim." He told her as he snapped his fingers and the fire place lit up with a warm, glowing blue flame.

Shaking off the new feeling of excitement she seemed to have whenever the man before her preformed 'his' magic. "How could you have created it your as old as I am?" she asked only to receive a laugh from the immortal in front of her.

"Hermione, nothing to this day is as old as I am except some parts of the earth, to me you are just another will be famous face in history that I will miss. You're lovely and beautiful and something I will forever miss, but that's all. I created the goblet long ago when I watched this very school, get built." Naruto said, his face revealing that in no way was he even remotely joking.

"But, that would mean…." Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Hermione, I am the original creator of what you now days call magic." He said his face again completely emotionless.

"Your, I-im-immortal?" she asked again over a million things seemed to fly through her mind at one time, almost causing her to faint if the blonde wasn't there to help her stay awake.

"Yes you are correct, I am indeed immortal, My body has physically frozen in time; though I can change how I look I am using the very same visage I had when I was at this age." The blonde said.

Hermione could only fall back in her chair as she forced herself to comprehend what she just heard, then her next question came up "What about the Namikaze clan surely-" he interrupted her by placing a finger on her lips to silence her as he answered the rest of her question.

"I am the Namikaze clan, I alone continue to bare the clan symbol, I alone wield it's power along with that of the Uzumaki, I'll admit my existence is a lonely one but I have grown used to it." He said and with that he turned around and left the room once again the same way he came, through the portrait and into the corridor.

If he stayed any longer he would have seen how sad and quiet Hermione became as her eyes followed his back, a lone tear trailing down her face. 'Naruto' was the single thought that was in her mind.

**With Naruto**

Naruto sat in the grass outside looking at the stars, each one grouped together in millions of constellations, each one like a family, something he's long since been denied and continues to be denied centuries after his greatest enemy was defeated.

"Zey're beautiful are zey not?" a young feminine voice asks as the owner of said voice takes a seat next to him. By her clothing he could tell she was a student of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, along with her angular features and long flowing blonde hair she was quite beautiful.

"Yes, they are." he said as he turned back to the stars. Not taking much more notice of his will be opponent in the wizarding games.

"I am amazed you're not affected by my charm?" she asked with her thick French accent.

"No I'm afraid not a Veela's beauty does not affect me." He told her honestly causing her to hang her jaw slightly, but sigh in relief after a second or two.

"Thank god I z'ought I'd 'ave to restrain you like zey others." She told him which got her a chuckle in response, a chuckle which soon turned into a full blown laugh, and she didn't wait long before she started giggling next to him.

"You know, I needed that," extending his hand as if to shake "The names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Fleur Delacour, I 'ope we could be friends." She said as she took his hand.

"Yeah, you know I'd like that." He replied as they turned to watch the stars.

Yeah, this year was going to be far from boring

* * *

_**I know it's not a terribly long chapter and i'll be working on it some more i plan on making a third chapter as soon as i can but till then vote,review, follow, love, bow down... forget those last two haha but give me ideas you guys would like...**_

_** INFORM ME OF WHAT YOU WANT!**_

_**~NecroSaintCreed signing out~**_


	3. Dragon selection

**NSC here to give you another well not to exciting chapter of Immortal guardian i know i haven't really updated in a long long time but alot of shit has happend since i last logged on to deliver you a chapter so these will appear inlong intervals sadly but its the best i can currently do. so with out further a do i give to you**

**Chapter 3 Immotal guardian: Dragon selection**

* * *

Naruto stood in the back of the tent watching as two of the other competitors stood awkwardly at the front of the tent with Harry to his left.

the tension in the air was thick enough to try and cut it with a chainsaw. It had been awhile since Naruto was seen around the school and to mysteriously pop up on the day of the first task, yeah that was unsettling to say the least. There had been word that he had secretly found out about what the first task was to be and rigged it for the others to fail; while secretly he did find out about the task before any of the others he had no intention of rigging it. he saw potential in the others while he saw the most in young Harry, and he saw this as the perfect chance to tor-I mean test the young wizard.

Harry stood anxiously, he felt unnerved to say the least as he could feel the blonde male, not to far on his right. he couldn't shake the feeling as he cast a quick glance at our favorite immortal who stood impassively looking at the roof of the tent his eyes closed and shoulders back as if he was... "Relaxed?" harry whispered to himself so quietly that he barely heard his own words.

"Pssst! harry is that you?" a feminine voice whispered through the wall of the tent.

"Yeah." he replied as he rushed to the wall putting his ear to it to allow him to hear is friend better.

" How are you feeling? OK? The key is to concentrate. After that you just have to...""Battle a dragon I know." he interrupted in an 'I'm totally fucked' tone of voice.

Naruto watched the two settle into an demoralized silence. He watched as Hermione ripped through the tents flap hugging her friend. the moment was nice and sweet between the two friends, only for it to be ruined by a flash of a camera and the annoying voice of Rita Skeeter to reveal herself in all her conniving glory. (I'd describe her but i hate her to a horribly large extent so you know what she looks like if not look it up on Google.)

"Young love, Ohh how.. stirring. If everything goes unfortunately today you might make the front page." she said in a delightfully annoying tone. as she went to continue the young Viktor Krum and the Immortal Shinobi stepped between them.

"You have no business here, this tent is for champions and friends." Viktor stated in his thick Russian accent, receiving an appreciative nod from harry one which he returned as Rita started to back up. "No matter we got what we wanted." she stated with a smug smirk one of which our guardian returned at full blast.

Naruto raised his hand garnering everyone's attention. "I'm going to warn you once Ms. Skeeter, leave the champions alone." and with a snap of his fingers everyone watched as the camera was crushed by an unseen force to the size of a nice little baseball. Immediately everyone stepped back afraid of the same happening to them, Rita felt a cold chill dance along her spine.

She could see herself dying by his hand and him not even batting an eye, she felt so terribly small in his presence feeling as if an undying force was attempting to crush her or stop her heart whichever came first. Then in a blink of her eye it was gone the force the unrelenting visions of her death all of it, well all but the fear it instilled. she looked at him only for him to grin manically before stepping towards her and simply saying 'Boo'. she seemed to seemingly vanished making some think she Apparated only to realize she was hauling as much ass as she can to get away from the insane Blonde.

As she left Dumbledore and a few others enter the tent. next to him stood one Barty Crouch head of Department of International Magical Cooperation.

"Good day champions. Gather round please. Now you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only five of you can fully appreciate." Dumbledore spoke with an excited tone before noticing there were six people in the tent instead of only five. "What are you doing here Ms. Granger?" he asked inquisitively.

"Oh um.. Sorry I'll just-" she didn't get a chance to finish as Naruto quickly jumped in. "Stay, she'll just stay what's the harm in allowing one person to watch the drawing? if you're afraid of her spilling the beans then just have her stay on the sidelines with the champions who finish." he said earning a nod from everyone in the tent.

"Fair enough, Barty the bag if you will?" Dumbledore asked as he motioned to the group. the man stepped forward a bag shaking in his hand. "Champions, in a circle around me. Ms Delacour over here, Mr. Krum, Potter over here, and Mr. Namikaze please stand between Diggory and Krum . Right. Ms Delacour, you will..." with a bit of hesitance Fluer put her hand into the bag slightly afraid of what exactly she'll pull out. As quick as she can she pulls out a tiny green dragon one that seemed seemingly cute and dangerous, she took a chance to glance at her head mistress. "The welsh Green, Mr. Krum..." Barty said motioning for the young man to reach into the bag. "The Chinese fireball ooohhh, Namikaze..." Without a care in the world Naruto reached into the bag pulling out his own little dragon.

It looked as if it was created by pure lightning that was darkened to a purple color, it had armor over its lightning body giving it a demonic skeletal look as at certain points the dragon seemed to be made of rock and metal. "Ah I didn't think anyone would actually draw the Nevermore dragon, nice Cedric..." the old man went on though Naruto didn't seem to notice or care.

He just stared at his dragon till he felt a two pairs of eyes watching him. looking up he gave a smile towards young Granger and Delacour causing both to blush and look in different directions. As he felt the color in his own cheeks rise feeling a little flustered to beautiful girls would seem interested in him.

He felt a tug on his heart as he too felt attracted in them, but he knew it would hurt to watch them grow old and die. 'thousands of years old and I've only ever had two relationships, how pathetic am I?' he thought to himself before shaking the thought away. 'I'll need to worry about it another time, I've a job to do.' but looking at the girls one last time he couldn't help but let a stray thought flitter through his mind. 'It wouldn't hurt to give them a chance.

* * *

**So tell me was the chapter ok are you pissedd to have waited this long for an update yada yada tell me inform me i want to know i wish to see your brainwaves critique me!**

**well thats all this is**

**~NecroSaintCreed here logging off**


	4. Chapter 4

**Due to my insufficient access to a laptop or computer I've hereby decided that ill have to place adoption on my stories and that any hoping to adopt my stories must message me first so first I can give you permission and then give you what exactly the plot to the stories were, and offer tips on how to better right the stories as I can't work on them. I'm sorry to all my fans that I can't continue to work on my stories till I get a computer and have the time to work on said stories.**

**Yours faithfully,**

**NecroSaintCreed**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear fans I've been asked to have an update on whom might adopt my story, so I'm here to tell you that one Vampire King has decided to msg me on adoption of my Immortal Guardian story.**

**i do love all my fans and if I ever do get the chance continue my stories I will but till then**

**This is Yours faithfully,**

**NecroSaintCreed**


End file.
